Sweet Adversary
by lavariel
Summary: (AU) Tsuzuki is a knight, entrusted by the king to protect his son. But can he serve the prince without stealing his beautiful lover? A fairytale-like saga of tsu x his twist.
1. Act I: The Knight, Tsuzuki

Sweet Adversary  
  
Act I: The Knight, Tsuzuki  
  
By: yukie-chan!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei.  
  
Notes: Hi guys! Another crappy fic from me! I kinda based this on the movie, 'First Knight' and many other romantic fairy tales. This is an AU fic, meaning, a different storyline and a different setting is written here. Well then, on with the fic!  
  
``````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````  
  
Once upon a time, in a hostile kingdom in the south, lived a brave knight named Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki led the Serpent kingdom to victory in a war with the warlock clan in the north. Other than that, he befriended the armies of the west and the east. And this made the king very happy. He wanted to appoint him as a right-hand knight but Tsuzuki declined. He said he would be happier if the king would give him a supply of sweets for the rest of his life.  
  
The king did as Tsuzuki requested but ordered him to act as a personal knight to his son, Prince Oriya. Prince Oriya had a very beautiful fiancée whose name was Hisoka. Hisoka came from an influential family in the west. Their fathers were good friends and wanted their offsprings to get married to unite the kingdom.  
  
Hisoka's father was then very weak and he was not yet ready to take over the Phoenix kingdom. So, beautiful Hisoka didn't have a choice but marry Prince Oriya. In that way, their clan would be saved.  
  
But Hisoka didn't like Prince Oriya because he was known as a selfish and brutish man who frequented brothels. He felt so empty and sad because it was only six months away before he became sixteen, the legal age of marriage in those days. He didn't feel like living at all but that was before he met the handsome knight with gentle amethyst orbs, Tsuzuki. Will their love survive or will things turn to the worst if Prince Oriya finds out their affair?  
  
~ end of act I ~  
  
Notes: so, how do you like the idea? Not to worry though, the next chapter would be a lot longer but you must wait until act III for hisoka's appearance. But that would be if you want me to continue or just leave it there.  
  
I promise if get just 5 reviews; I'll continue this in day or so! Please! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Act II: Strange Remembrance

Sweet Adversary  
  
Act II: Strange Remembrance  
  
By: yukie-chan!  
  
* * the real story starts here. And another thing, I'd like to clarify some things first:  
  
Hisoka is a BOY.  
  
This fic is NOT based on medieval times but at a fantasy world somewhat like that of the setting in the game, 'Battle Realms'. Marriage between two men in this setting is ACCEPTABLE. Hope you get it.  
  
I didn't not make Muraki the prince because I have * other * plans for him. But don't worry, I'll try to make him not so much of a bad guy.  
  
The Ynm cast has long hair but that doesn't affect their sexes. Imagine the way they look in the manga, vol.4, that's the way they look in this fic.  
  
If there are other questions, please feel to drop me a note. Sorry if my English sucks, it's maybe because it's my third language, I'm a struggling German in Seoul. I hope you bear with me. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I love you all!  
  
" blah " - speaking  
  
/ blah / - thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ _________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Eh? The king asked me to be Prince Oriya's personal knight? That's SO bo~ring!" Tsuzuki whined for the tenth time today.  
  
And Tatsumi, King Konoe's adviser was getting * very * impatient. "Yes, he did and I told you that a dozen of times already." It was HARD to stay calm.  
  
Inu-Tsuzuki protested, "But if I'm gonna be his knight, then I won't be able to enjoy these lifetime sweets he gave me!"  
  
That was it. Tatsumi got VERY annoyed. "I've had enough of this, Tsuzuki- san. You get that lazy butt of yours in the Prince's quarters, now!"  
  
"Demo--"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Please, just an--"  
  
"I believe I already said 'NOW!' And I mean it! I'm cutting your daily wages!" Tatsumi retorted, he was in his I'm-your-boss mood again.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed. / Better do it now before Tatsumi reaches his boiling point!/ he thought naughtily. But having Tatsumi mad was NOT a good thing. Before, he banned Tsuzuki from going to the kitchen because he ate the ALL sweets that were for the king's birthday. He reluctantly stood up and returned to his human form and muttered, "Hidoi na, Tatsumi! That's why you're still single!"  
  
It wasn't long enough before Tatsumi exploded his temper and of course, Tsuzuki knew it. He dashed through the room to the hallway leading to his destination. / Maa, why do I have to be his knight anyway? I'm already happy here! Man, is he some sissy who can't even protect himself? /  
  
He sighed again. / Wa~i! I wonder what kind of prince is he. I heard a lot of bad rumors about him. They say he's very mean but very good in fencing. Man, I don't think it's gonna be easy working under him. /  
  
After a long and tiring walk, he finally reached the prince's quarters. The door itself seemed somewhat scary. / Who in the world would want a devil etched unto an entrance door? I hope it's okay to go inside without knocking since I'm already late, anyway. /  
  
As he pushed the door open, he was greeted by a number of knights or servants. A blond-haired man with waist-length hair approached him.  
  
"Welcome, Sir Asato. Prince Oriya had been expecting you." A bow. "Please come with me and I will lead you to your meeting place." He then, turned to his companion, "Prepare the room that he is to stay in."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Tsuzuki didn't mind the boy much. But what he said DID matter. "You mean I have to move out?"  
  
The blonde looked surprised. "Why yes, sir."  
  
He bowed down. "Sou ka." This means no more supply of sweets from King Konoe, no more skipping from work and more day off. / Sou na! This is complete torture! The prince better have sweets or I'm quitting! / Tsuzuki mentally pouted.  
  
The man scratched his head. "Well, sir, I think we should get going now."  
  
"Eh?" came from a disoriented Tsuzuki. "Oh, sorry, let's go then!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then, came another tiring walk. "Ne, ne, ne, are we there yet? We've been walking for an eternity already! I'm s~o tired!" came the eighth pout of an overgrown puppy.  
  
Well, good thing his companion had a long temper or else he could have hit Tsuzuki a dozen of times already. He just chuckled.  
  
"Ne, what's your name?" asked by a VERY bored puppy.  
  
"Watari Yukata."  
  
"I see. Nice name, Watari." He replied, finding nothing else to say.  
  
"Really? Nobody told me that before. Thanks!" Watari said.  
  
Tsuzuki sweatdropped. He didn't really intend to complement this guy, didn't he even get it with a bored tone in his voice. A sigh. / Man, it is just SO boring here. Even this guy took my stupid words as a complement. What a stupid idiot. /  
  
Watari suddenly spoke again. "Don't get too bored, Tsuzuki. I bet you'll be more than fine once you get to see Prince Oriya's fiancée." Another chuckle.  
  
Tsuzuki brightened up a bit, quite interested in the topic. / Why am I interested about it, anyway? Who cares about that pervert's fiancée? I bet he's just as mean and ugly as him. But.. What's this feeling? I feel excited for some reason. I wonder why. / "Really? Then maybe I should hurry up and go see him."  
  
"You know, you're quite lucky to serve him as your master. A lot of people would do anything to see him. It sounds quite absurd but it's true."  
  
"Why? Doesn't he even come out to eat or something?" Tsuzuki turned to look at him.  
  
Watari shaked his head negatively. "Appointed servants serves food and everything he needs." Then, sensing his companion's curiosity, he continued, "It seems as though the prince wants to keep Hisoka as his property until they get married."  
  
"Hisoka.. Is that his name?" Tsuzuki replied, looking distant. / Were have I heard his name before? I'm sure I met him somewhere but I just.. can't seem to remember? Ma..why am I worrying about these things? It's not only him who has that name, is he? But still, I feel there's something missing..something's wrong..what is it? /  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Eh? Oh, nothing..it just sounds kinda familiar." He shrugged, wanting to move on to another topic. "Is he really THAT beautiful?"  
  
Watari sighed, sensing Tsuzuki's idea but decided to go along with it, anyway. "Yes. I have seen him twice in the castle. He's got lovely emerald eyes, delicate porcelain-white cheeks and downy-soft blond locks. I also heard that he turned down all his suitors just to marry Prince Oriya."  
  
"What?! He did that just for him! I can't believe he made a fool of himself." Tsuzuki replied in disbelief.  
  
Watari sweatdropped. / Man, he could be THAT serious just because of Hisoka! I wonder if he likes him as much as I do. If he does, he's got a lot of things he has to know. / "Well, it's not like that, Sir Asato. It was rumored that it was an arranged marriage by their parents who were very good friends. It's such a waste, to make someone so beautiful undergo all that. I think I understand he's acting so cold to make up for his sadness."  
  
"I see. Sorry, I didn't mean it." The amethyst-eyed man apologized.  
  
There was at least fifteen minutes of silence until Watari spoke again, "Brace yourself, Tsuzuki, we're here." He indicated the elegantly crescent- like door in the end of the hallway.  
  
"Finally, I get to see him." Tsuzuki unconsciously said.  
  
~~~ end of act II ~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm really sorry if I didn't update as promised. I had another asthma attack and my doctor told me to rest. * sigh * who goes by the prescriptions, anyway?  
  
Anyways, thank you to all those who reviewed. Maybe I can reply next time to all of you! Also, thanks to Ashtoreth's suggestions, maybe I can try to improve my English. I'm sorry if I kinda disappointed you but thanks for reading my other fic as well!  
  
Thanks to all your kind reviews! I really appreciate it! Till then, ja! 


	3. Act III: Lovely Ice

Sweet Adversary  
  
Act Three: Lovely Ice  
  
By: yukie-chan!  
  
a/n: A big thanks to all those who reviewed especially to Ashtoreth who gave me suggestions to improve my poor writing ^ ^. At least, I feel a bit confident now. Sorry for the long update, I'm working on my other * forgotten * fics ^ ^. I feel quite better now so, I think I can update more often.  
  
*** Oriya's a bit OOC in this part. This is also the part were Tsuzuki meets Hii-chan! for the first time?.... I'm not telling.. ^ ^  
  
~~~~~~~~~_________~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to my sanctum, knight."  
  
The amused Tsuzuki didn't respond to the prince's sarcastic remark, addressing the one who brought the clans at peace, a knight. ONLY a knight. But such things didn't matter to him, anyway. He was still busy admiring the porcelain pillars and the cozy furniture and the admirable sculptures and the amazing handicrafts and the..well, the list goes on.  
  
"Wa~i! This is so amazing! Ne, Watari, look at these! So beautiful!"  
  
"Tsuzuki, we're not here for sightseeing, we're here to serve the prince." Watari tried to unsuccessfully lure the bouncing puppy to him.  
  
"Sugoi! Sugoi! Sugoi!" Tsuzuki beamed up and down when he saw the pristine carpets and the lovely paintings on the room. "I can step on it, right?"  
  
"Tsuzuki! Of course you can! This IS a carpet afterall!" he turned to look at the puppy who wasn't listening to him. "Hey, are you even listening to me?"  
  
Amazingly, instead of getting angry, Prince Oriya was pleased, if not, proud for Tsuzuki's interest in his palace. Watari sweat dropped as he began lecturing the very interested puppy before him. / Not again. / Watari sulkily thought.  
  
"This noble sculpture of silver was made by the legendary blacksmith, Kira."  
  
Tsuzuki beamed at the prince, "Hontou ni? You're so great, Your Majesty!" he praised, making the prince prouder than he is before.  
  
Prince Oriya was getting excited. He always loved praises and compliments and it made him to the selfish and boastful man he is now.  
  
Then, after five more rounds of praises and proud answers, they finally came back to their senses.  
  
"And the one on your right is the--" the prince abruptly stopped. "Wait a minute, you're Asato, aren't you?"  
  
The cute puppy then, turned back to his human form, puzzled. "Why yes, Your Highness," he managed to answer almost questioningly.  
  
It seems as though realization struck between the two. Prince Oriya then went back to his normal, stern self again. "I see." Then, he noted them to sit on the chairs, facing the throne.  
  
/FINALLY./ Watari thought impatiently. Odd isn't it? Well, who wouldn't? he had been standing like an idiot for almost half an hour now, listening to Tsuzuki's 'sugoi!' remarks and the prince's boastful talks.  
  
"You're lucky to even be allowed to step at my palace, knight."  
  
Tsuzuki flinched. He was starting to disilike the prince. / Man, that's bad manners. Can't he even call me by my name? Who would want him for a husband? I pity his poor fiancée./  
  
"Yukata, have you prepared his room already? He'll be staying here for the night while I explain some things to him."  
  
Watari knew that the prince was trying to get rid of him and wanted to talk to Tsuzuki alone. / It's not like I wanted to be here, anyway./ He knew it but decided to go along with it. "I had Minase to prepare the room but I'll check it to make sure Sir Asato would sleep well tonight."  
  
Tsuzuki had a don't-leave-me look on his face but Watari continued, "I also have to make sure that the chef doesn't forget to make the apple pie for Sir Asato since it is his favorite and it wouldn't be polite if we serve him meals he wouldn't like, ne?"  
  
The prince raised his brows for a moment till he finally dismissed him. "Well then, I give you permission to do so."  
  
Watari rose to leave and sweat dropped when he saw the puppy's please-go- now-i-want-my-aple-pie look. / What's with him? He probably likes sweets very much. Well then, time to go../  
  
As soon as Watari left, the prince asked in a serious tone, "You've heard a lot about my fiancée, haven't you?"  
  
/So what? It's not like I'm going to steal him./ Tsuzuki mentally thought. "Yes, I have." The prince looked at him, as if telling him to continue. "Well, I heard that he's very beautiful and has lovely emerald eyes." He said, remembering what Watari told him earlier.  
  
"I see." There was a long pause before he continued, "And you do know that having an affair with him will result to a punishment even worse than death?"  
  
"Eh?" Was this proud prince accusing him of something? /For chissakes! I haven't even met him and love is not in my vocabulary./ "Yes, Your highness. No offense, but are you trying to accuse me of something?"  
  
Oriya just merely chuckled. /So, he doesn't remember anything at all like Kazutaka said. Good, I won't have to worry about their past relationship, Hisoka is mine./ he thought evilly.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm just making sure of something." He was about to say something again when the most beautiful boy in the kingdom barged on the room. "Oriya, if he isn't here in ten minutes, I'm sleeping!"  
  
Tsuzuki looked at the direction of the sweet yet innocent voice. He was greeted with true emerald eyes blazing with irritation as he looked at his direction. "So, is this him?"  
  
"Yes, my dear." Oriya replied and had one possessive arm on his slim, elegant shoulders as if marking the lovely boy as his property. "Meet the knight who brought the nations at peace, Knight Asato."  
  
The boy irritatedly pushed the older man's arm away. "I knew that. You told me a dozen of times already." Then, he walked towards the chocolate-haired knight. "I'm Hisoka Kurosaki, the successor of the Phoenix Kingdom, an influential clan from the west. I am honored to meet you, Tsuzuki."  
  
Tsuzuki felt a blush creeping unto his cheeks as he shook the delicate hand, "I am glad to serve you, Your Highness." He had never met someone so beautiful, so captivating. But then again, he felt that he had known Hisoka long enough to have fallen in love with him. /No, this is wrong. But how come, I feel something's missing. I just..don't ..remember..how could that happen?/  
  
"I don't want to be called by any other names except Hisoka. I'm tired of people here, calling me like I'm some old geezer. Understood?" the boy said, looking at him with those confused eyes. /Wait a minute, 'confused'? Why would he be? Is it possible that I met him before? Does he feel the same too?/  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then, looking at his hand watch, he gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot I'm meeting Kazutaka tonight! I have to go now. Asato, take care of Hisoka while I'm gone. Make sure he eats his meals and escort him wherever he goes, okay?"  
  
"Oriya!" he heard the boy say in irriataion.  
  
Tsuzuki sweat dropped at Oriya's concern for Hisoka as if he's a fine piece of porcelain. "Yes, Your Majesty!"  
  
~ end of act III ~  
  
a/n: Sorry if this part was kinda short. And also, I'd like to have some help in my fics! Would anyone want to beta my fic? I want to improve it and make it better to read. Anyways, I think I'm putting Muraki on the next act or maybe after that. I'll try to update sooner! Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
I really need a beta-reader, do I? I'd appreciate it if someone would volunteer to! ^ ^ 


End file.
